1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement in the structure of a connector for connecting slender piping members such as metal pipes or resin tubes (as will be shortly referred to as the "piping members"), which are so slender as to have a diameter of about 20 mm or less and are used to supply oil or air to various machines or apparatus such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The connector of this kind according to the prior art will be reviewed in the following with reference to FIG. 6. A connector body 21 is formed with a retaining wall 21' at its rear end circumference. A socket 22 is formed with a pair of pawl walls 23 which are projected from the circumferential wall of an axial through hole and inclined forward in front of the assembly direction. A piping member P.sub.o is fitted into the socket body 22 and is connected by retaining a stepped portion 24 on an annular circumference 23' at the leading end to retain the ridged wall P.sub.o ' of the piping member P.sub.o.
However, the prior art described above resorts to the snapping function of the pawl walls 23 of the aforementioned socket body 22 due to the forced insertion at the time of connecting the piping member P.sub.o. As a result, an annular ridged wall 24' forming a shoulder retained at the stepped portion 24 formed on the annular circumference 23' at the rear end of the socket body 22 has to be made to give a large diameter to the socket body 22, because the ridged wall 24' has to be depressed inward and passed inside of the retaining wall 21' when the socket body 22 is to be assembled. Then, the product is enlarged in its entirety including the connector body 21, thus causing a problem in the arrangement in a narrow place.